The present invention relates to a novel and useful stamping device.
Stamps or imprinting devices are used extensively to produce impressions on items such as paper, wood, metals, and other surfaces. The advantage of using stamps, instead of manually writing data on these surfaces, is speed and consistency in reproducing a certain impression. Although many stamps have been devised in the past, it is very difficult to accurately align and press a stamp on the surface to be marked without utilizing guides or indicators on the stamp for this purpose.
A stamping device that overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art stamps would be a notable advance in the printing field.